Switzerlands secret
by mouse200
Summary: Lichtenstein is worried about her big brother, he has been sitting on the window sill all day and he hasn't even loaded him gun! But when Lichtenstein finds out what he has been looking at she needs the help of her friend Hungary and an plan to make her brother happy again! SwitzerlandXaustria / austriaXswitzerland
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm back with my third story (well it's actually my forth but I deleted one of my stories so now it's third) and this time it a SwitzerlandXAustria story as requested by my sisters.**

**PS: I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters not matter haw much I want to!**

* * *

Lichtenstein stood with her back leaning agents the wall. She was watching her big brother with worry. Switzerland was sitting on the window sill thinking. His gun lay beside him unloaded for the first time ever. Switzerland hadn't moved all day! Which was why Lichtenstein was worried. Her big brother would usually do a border patrol every 2 hours and spend the rest of his time either working on his shooting, doing some paper work or go a picnic with his younger sister Lichtenstein. But today he hadn't done any of them.

Lichtenstein sighed and was about to walk away when she hear a voice. "I know your there Lichten," it was Switzerland.

Lichtenstein turned on her heels and walked towards her brother. "Big brother, are you ok?" She asked, trying not to sound too worried.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" Switzerland frowned slightly as he looked at Lichtenstein.

"You haven't done any of your border patrols today," Lichtenstein stuttered, "and you have even loaded your gun." Switzerland looked down at his gun sighing deeply.

"Sorry to worry you Lichten I'm… I'm just a little distracted today."

"By what?" The little nation pulled herself up on to the still next to Switzerland and looked at him, but he looked away.

"You don't really want to know."

"Yes I do."

"NO!" Switzerland yelled, making Lichtenstein jump, "just drop it ok," he tried to sound carm but he only sounded annoyed. Lichtenstein nodded. "Good," Switzerland sighed jumping down from the sill and walking away.

"Big brother?" Lichtenstein whispered after him as a tear dripped down her face. Switzerland would never yell at Lichtenstein like that! What's wrong with him, Lichtenstein thought, weeping the tear from her cheek and looking out the window.

The window gave a great view of the borders separating Switzerland, Lichtenstein and Austria. Suddenly Lichtenstein noticed something odd about the view, it was Austria!

He was sitting on the grass just over the border and he seemed to be looking at the house Lichtenstein was looking out of. Lichtenstein gasped, was Switzerland looking at Austria? No that's stupid, she told herself, why would big brother be doing that… and Austria couldn't have seen him because all the widows in the house were the kind that you could only look out of.

Lichtenstein quickly jumping down from the window sill telling her self that she was stupid but that wasn't going to stop her from finding out if it was true!


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Switzerland wanted to prove to Lichtenstein that he was ok so he suggested a picnic. "Yay," Lichtenstein jumped up and down with excitement, "We haven't had a picnic in ages." Switzerland was glad to see her happy.

"But before we go we need to go to the shops," Switzerland exclaimed pulling on his coat. Lichtenstein nodded as she tightened the ribbon in her hair and stepped out the door behind her big brother glad to see him go outside again.

Switzerland shivered at the sudden cold and pulled his coat tighter around him looking over at the Austrian border. Him and Austria use to be great friends when they were younger. Switzerland sighed as he got into the car. Austria had always had things better off than he did which led to fights between the nations. Switzerland would always remember the times when Austria was his friend.

"Big brother?" Switzerland snapped out of his thoughts and started the car without saying anything.

* * *

Switzerland took Lichtenstein's hand as they walked down the aisles of food. "What do you want to eat?" He asked the smaller nation, not looking back at her.

"Oh, I'd like some cheese to put in my sandwiches."

"Ok." Then suddenly Switzerland stopped, I looked up.

It was Austria! How strange, Lichtenstein thought.

Switzerland looked away remember the times when Austria would come to him for help. "Hello Austria," Switzerland heard the sweet voice of his sister and tightened his grip on her hand.

"Hi," Austria said bowing slightly, not taking his eyes of Switzerland. In all the places he could have been he shops here, Austria thought his mind wondering back to when they were kids and they would come to this supermarket together and pick out food before they would eat it down in the park nearby.

"Lichtenstein we have to go," Switzerland turned and started walking back down the aisle. He didn't want a repeat of last time they had met in this supermarket.

"But what about the…" Lichtenstein stopped when she saw the almost pained look in her big brothers eyes. I need help she thought.

* * *

When they got back home after a long, slow, painfully quiet car ride Switzerland just ran up the stairs. Lichtenstein watched him go. Maybe now isn't a good time for a picnic, she sighed as she headed for the phone.

Switzerland slammed the door behind him collapsing on the bed. He had wanted a picnic to prove to Lichtenstein that he was ok but he had proved the opposite. "I'm sorry Lichten," He whispered into his pillow sadly. He only hoped that she wasn't going to find out his secret but Lichtenstein already had.

Lichtenstein slowly pressed the buttons on the phone calling the one person she knew could help her.

* * *

Hungary was sweeping the house when she heard the door slam. "Did you get the…" she began to call out.

"No, leave me alone," Austria sounded stressed and angry. Hungary was confused. Austria wasn't being his self lately. He hadn't played his piano all week and he would spend his time either looking out the window or sitting on the grass just by border line between Austria and Switzerland.

Hungary swears that she saw him staring at Switzerland house yesterday but she thought she was going crazy. Suddenly she jumped as her phone went off in her pocket breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Hello," she said, trying to sound cheerfully as she pulled the phone to her ear.

"Hi it's me!"

"Lichtenstein? What do you want?"

"Switzerland hasn't been himself lightly and I need your help to fix him!"

Hungary was even more confused than before now, "Why do you need my help?"

"Because you know Austria much beater then I do."

"I'm listening," Hungary was suddenly intrigued about Lichtenstein's plan and she defiantly wanted a part in it if it involved Austria.


	3. Chapter 3

Chibi Switzerland was slowly tracking along a dusty path a tiered beaten Austria lying on his back. "I can't believe you were beaten by Hungary again, and you call yourself a knight?" Switzerland huffed to the nation on his back, "and every time you lose I have to come and get you… how many times have I done this, how many," Switzerland was mad but he knew he wouldn't stay mad at the other nation for long, they were best friends after all.

"This is the fifty first time," Austria mumbled.

"Fifty second time!" Switzerland corrected.

"Really this is funny, isn't it?" Austria laughed, "I was created to fight but I always end up like this… then each time you come and get me like this."

"Don't laugh!" Switzerland huffed, "This is why I tell you to train! Seriously you're such a dummy."

Switzerland kept on walking with Austria laughing silently in to his back. "You should come home on your own next time… you really are a dummy!" Then they both laughed together.

Switzerland woke up with a jolt. He sighed, "I have laughed recently." He got up looking down at the pyjamas he was wearing; they were the pink ones his sister Lichtenstein had made him.

He headed out the door, "Lichten? Lichten where are you?" he called out, no answer. He went to her bed room, "Lichtenstein?" She wasn't there either. He sighed, thinking that after the way he had behaved yesterday she had gone to her own house back in Lichtenstein.

He had down stairs to get his breakfast. But when he what to get the milk from the fridge there was a note on it.

_Meet me at the pond at 11._

_Lichtenstein J_

Switzerland smiled knowing exactly were to go. He checked his watch and was shocked at the time. It was half past 10. I really need to get an alarm clock, he thought as he headed back up stairs to get dressed forgetting everything about his breakfast.

* * *

Austria jolted awake after a strange dream. He had dreamed about the day when Switzerland would come and get him after he failed at a war. "I have heard him laugh like that in ages," Austria whispered, stretching and getting out of bed.

The floor was cold on his feet and he shivered as he walked out the room and into the long corridor. To his surprise there was no Hungary to greet him. Even as Hungary didn't live with him anymore she was often there in the morning to get him his breakfast and listen to him play the piano.

He sighed, she probably hasn't come because of the way I talked to her yesterday, he thought sadly heading down stairs. To his surprise before he was even half way down the stair he saw a note taped to the wall.

A little confused he took the note and read it.

_Dear Austria,_

_Please meet me at the pond at 11._

_Love Hungary_

Austria sighed as he looked at his watch. He always over slept on weekends so it was already 10:30. So he headed up stairs to get dressed.

* * *

**I would just like to say thank you for all the views so far and reviews are loved so don't be shy to write one :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Austria and Switzerland stood facing each other confused. They had both got to the lake were instead of finding Hungary and Lichtenstein they had found each other.

"Ouch," Hungary whispered in pain as a bramble court her leg; luckily the two men didn't hear her. Lichtenstein and Hungary were hiding behind a bush watching their plan play out.

"Switzerland, what are you doing here?" Austria said in a quiet voice, but loud enough for the other man to here. Switzerland stared straight ahead unblinking. "Look Switzerland I know this overdue but I'm sorry about the way thing turned out," Austria sighed and began to walk away when he felt a hand on his jacket pulling him back.

Austria turned around shocked. Switzerland had ran forward to stop him leaving, but why? "What did you just say?" Switzerland sounded panicked.

"I'm sorry you were treated like you were part of my country, I know that's what ruined our friend ship and for that I'm sorry," Austria explained.

Switzerland pulled Austria and sat him down on the bench with him sitting next to him. Austria sighed, "It's been a long time since I've been here… the last time I came here was with you…" Austria's voice trailed away.

"Back when we were friends," Switzerland looked out over the water remember the days when him and Austria would come out here and play and talk for hours and hour until they were too tired to even move.

"Yhar, back when you didn't have a gun!" They both laughed.

Then suddenly Switzerland shot up onto his feet. "What wrong?" Austria asked worried he had done something wrong, as he stood up as well.

Switzerland stepped back and looked at the floor, "why can't we be friends anymore?"

"I never said we shouldn't!" Austria was a little taken back, "you'll always be one of my friends Switzerland even if you don't realize it."

"We're still friends?"

"Of course we can still be friends," Austria smiled. Switzerland didn't look at him. "We never stopped being friends Switzerland, we just weren't best friends anymore," there was sadness in the Austrian's voice as he spoke.

"I don't want to be your friend Austria!" Switzerland said calmly.

"OH," Austria said sadly turning to walk away again before Switzerland could see he cry, but a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"I want to be something more!" Switzerland looked up into Austria's eyes. Then before either of them knew what they were doing Switzerland pulled Austria into a kiss.

Hungary quickly placed a hand in front of Lichtenstein's eyes and smiled, knowing that both Switzerland and Austria would be happy again.

* * *

**The end! :)**

**hope you all enjoyed because I had lots of fun writing it.**

**if you want you can write a review and read my other fanfictions.**

**Bye :)**


End file.
